Episode 9 (2016 Anime)
"Blood Flow of the Dead" is the ninth episode in the Berserk 2016 anime adaptation. It covers manga episodes 152 through 157. Overview After Nina named her as the witch he seeks, Mozgus places Casca in an upon seeing her brand. But it causes the spirits of the tortured to manifest as a flesh-eating blob of blood with almost everyone able to escape. While Luca and Isidro use Jerome to free Nina, Guts forces Farnese to take him to the torture chamber where Puck tells him Casca is still alive. With Casca trapped inside it, the blood moves up the tower as Mozgus' group barricade themselves in the chapel. But they are then transformed by the observer, Mozgus deeming it divine providence as he burns away some of the blood with his flames. Though he freed Casca and saved Luca's group, Mozgus intends to have the former burned at the stake while his men attack the latter. Luca sacrifices herself so Jerome can save Nina, only to be saved by the Skull Knight as he was about to attack the observer. Guts arrives soon after and battles three of Mozgus' men as the inquisitor's group all sprout wings. Summary Called to the abbot's office within the Tower of Conviction, Farnese learns that she has been beckoned back to Vritannis at the request of her father. Farnese is speechless as the abbot continues by saying that Azan will be leading the Holy Iron Chain Knights in her stead. After she and Serpico leave the office, Farnese slaps him and reminds him that she is his master, though he denies having any part in her father's decision. Heading down to see Mozgus in the torture chamber, Farnese comes across the Imp and the Bubblehead as they escort Nina back to her cell, the girl having lost her courage at the last second and confessed about Casca being the one they are looking for. Seeing Farnese, Mozgus compliments her for having filled every torture chamber to the brim with the pagans her men captured. After asking about the monster she mentioned seeing in her report, Mozgus is far more interested in Guts and believes he might be acting out of a personal vendetta against the Holy Iron Chain Knights. The Imp soon arrives with Casca, the girl amusingly playing with the torturer's mask while paying no attention to her grisly surroundings. Farnese, astonished at the sight of the girl, tells Mozgus that the Black Swordsman seemingly appeared for her. The Bird adds that Casca is the Black Witch that pagans are revering, which is further confirmed by the captive pagans pleading for Casca to save them. Intrigued, Mozgus steps in front of Casca and inspects her closely, before seeing her Brand of Sacrifice. Deeming the brand as all the proof he needs, Mozgus orders his men to place Casca in an iron maiden to be bled out. However, Casca's thin frame keeps her from being harmed. Nonetheless, the use of the iron maiden causes the spirits of those who died in it to come to life, possessing the residue blood as it becomes a blob that destroys the torture device. With everyone in shock, Serpico stands protectively in front of Farnese before realizing that the blood is spreading itself across the entire room. After seeing the blood consume one of the torturers before going after the restrained pagans, Serpico spirits Farnese out by the way they came with the remaining torturers following, while Mozgus' disciples take their leader to the chapel. Outside of the Tower, Guts (his brand bloodied) and Isidro manage to enter the building thanks to Luca using her connections, through Jerome, to sneak their way in through the garbage chute. However, while Luca intended to talk Jerome into releasing Casca and Nina into her custody, Guts covertly continues into the tower without her and Isidro. While wandering through the halls, he sees Farnese and Serpico emerging from the secret passage and grabs the former while she and the others were running out of the tower. Guts pins Farnese to the wall and ask her about Casca's location, only to be told that she is in the underground torture chamber and that something horrific has infested the lower levels. While initially hesitant to comply, Farnese is forced to lead Guts through another path to the chamber. Once brought to the torture chamber, seeing only the bound pagans' skeletons and faint traces of blood, Guts fears the worse. Nevertheless, Guts ends up finding Puck under a helmet; the elf arrived to the torture chamber minutes ago and witnessed what occurred. Puck says that Casca is still alive, despite being swallowed up by the blood. No longer needing Farnese, who starts to finally see Puck, Guts lets the woman go as he lets the elf lead him to Casca while Puck can still sense her presence. After a few moments of hesitation, Farnese, seeing small puddles of blood in the room begin to stir, decides to follow after the Black Swordsman. At the top of the tower, his disciples having barred up the door while he is praying, a furious Mozgus tells his faithful followers that the blood is but a test of their faith. The blood smashes through the door as Mozgus welcomes it to prove his devotion to God. As he does, the mysterious observer drops down into the room from the hole in the ceiling, flares one of its tentacles out like a whip that pierces the inquisitor. The Bird and the rest of Mozgus' disciples see the being as they are pierced by the creature's tentacles as well. Some floors lower, the nail on her right index finger displaced and bleeding, Nina feels guilty about selling Casca when she hears her cell door being furiously rapped on by someone outside. At the same time, she hears the mention of a monster in the tower. Nina then sees the blood rising up from between the cracks in the flagstone. Luckily, the door of the cell opens up and Nina finds herself rescued by Luca, Isidro, and Jerome. As Isidro takes the keys from a wary Jerome in order to free other prisoners, Luca thanks the knight with full knowledge that he might have jeopardized his livelihood. However, Jerome explains that he is doing it for Luca as he guides the group to safety, only to encounter the enormous mass of blood slowly making its way towards them. Through they attempt to escape, they find themselves surrounded before Jerome notices that the blood on the higher steps is becoming translucent. He grabs Isidro, Luca and Nina and forces them to the ground just in time to avoid a blast of fire emanating from the top of the stairs that destroys both masses of blood while freeing Casca. Casca emerges from her blood prison with the Demon Child, which makes it apparent that it is the latter who protected her from both the animated blood and the fire. Then, as the Demon Child disappears, Casca falls into Mozgus' arms. Having spewed the flame from his mouth, Mozgus proclaims that God has chosen him to wipe out all heathens and expresses his intention to burn Casca. When Isidro demands that Mozgus hand over Casca, the inquisitor orders his clamp-wielding disciple to deal with the interlopers. The disciple, having two odd growths on his shoulders, displays strength that easily damages a wall, which results in Luca falling to her death. At that time, having intended to attack the mysterious observer, the Skull Knight instead races down the tower to save Luca. Taking Luca to the terrain outside of the tower's outer wall, which serves as the burial ground for the refugees who died of starvation and disease, the Skull Knight asks the mysterious observer to show himself. Back in the tower, amazed by Luca's rescue, Isidro and company remember that they are still being attacked, before Guts arrives to deflect Mozgus' disciple's next attack. Guts then makes a mad dash towards Mozgus, who dodges his attacker by sprouting wings and flying. Mozgus' disciples follow suit as the Bird blocks several knives which Guts throw at Mozgus. As Mozgus berates Guts for rebelling against God, the swordsman realizes the inquisitor and his men are familiars created by an Apostle. After slicing the Bubblehead's right arm off, Guts finds himself fighting the Imp and then the Angel Face, whose attacks damage more of the floor. At that moment, Farnese arrives, just as Guts manages to unmask his three adversaries. Next Episode Preview Nina and Farnese both hold their heads in terror as the Incarnation Ceremony begins, asking themselves what's happening. Jerome sweats nervously, asking if he just heard screams. The Bird shakes his head before Guts remarks that it has begun. Bladed feathers fly towards Guts as he wobbles wearily before Puck yells out his "Elf Dimension Style" attack. Mozgus, guarded by his disciples while holding Casca, tells Guts that they only desire one thing. Characters in Order of Appearance * Farnese * Serpico * Federico de Vandimion III * Azan * The Imp * The Bubblehead * Nina * Mozgus * The Angel Face * The Bird * The Twins * Casca * Puck * Guts * Luca * Isidro * Jerome * Egg of the Perfect World * Skull Knight }} Manga/Anime Differences Category:Episodes (2016 Anime)